


Dr Horrible's Can't-Sing-Along-Blog

by CrystalDrake



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDrake/pseuds/CrystalDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hammer watches Dr. Horrible latest blog entry that is subtitled due to Dr. Horrible having laryngitis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Horrible's Can't-Sing-Along-Blog

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a challenge for the livejournal community - "Whedonland".

Captain Hammer smiled when he noticed that Dr. Horrible had posted a new video blog directed towards him. He watched it immediately.

To his surprise the blog began with a black screen instead of the usual close up of his nemesis. Words appeared on the computer screen: "Due to laryngitis, Dr. Horrible will be subtitled."

Then, when the typical introduction should have begun, the camera focused on Dr Horrible's oversized goggles and nose. Dr. Horrible's mouth was flapping in every direction. What a raving lunatic, Captain Hammer thought. Still the silent video was amusing. The hero soon found himself preoccupied with creating alternative dialogue for Dr. Horrible. Complete nonsense that fit with his mouth's movement, ignoring the subtitles. After he grew bored with that he re-watched it carefully reading the subtitles.

"Captain Hammer you fool, you don't think I would figure out that you have subscribed to my blog. It is clear that the user 'CptFlatheadTool' is you!

"I always investigate every single subscriber as soon as they join – yes all one million of them have been personally investigated by yours truly! My popularity is greater than yours!

"I have taken the time to review your blog. In one post there was a brief mention me and my terrible deeds. That is a threat, and this is my subtle warning! I will bestow pain and fury upon you, my arch nemesis, Captain Hammer."

Then the subtitles ended and the video continued with Dr. Horrible cocking his head back to, what appeared to be, laugh a diabolic laugh to mock the Captain. Captain Hammer turned up the volume of his computer to the maximum, but he could only hear hoarse whispers of sound from his nemesis. He could have at least added subtitles of "Ma ha ha." It would be so much more dramatic. But the video had been exactly what he expected. A lot of babbling and no real content – all the man's videos were like that to him.

Nonetheless this was what he hoped for. Even his therapist had suggested a Blog Battle with his nemesis to build up his confidence again, until he was ready to encounter him face to face.

Captain Hammer grabbed his Dr. Horrible doll and the action figure of himself. He prepared a script for a response video to his pathetic nemesis blog.


End file.
